Akito's Truth
by Ikyutakei
Summary: my sis's fic. Akito realizes his feelings for Tohru. r


Akito began to wonder about Tohru Honda's involvement with Yuki and the others. She'd been living there for at least two years now.  
  
Akito: It's a miracle that I've lasted this long. Could it be that she is the one who gave me the strength to live? With the words of Tohru Honda I felt stronger and wanted to live, but why?  
  
Suddenly Akito grabs his head in pain.  
  
Akito: AAAAARRRRRGGGGG!!!!! Hatori!!!!!  
  
Akito falls to the ground clenching his neck and gasping for air. At that very moment Hatori rushes in to discover that Akito is having a heart attack and was having trouble breathing.  
  
Hatori: Momiji, Momiji! Come quick and bring my medical bag, hurry!  
  
Hearing this, Momiji rushes to Hatori's room, then without thinking, quickly grabs his medical bag and rushes to Akito's room.  
  
Momiji: Here Hatori is Akito going to be all right? Should I call Shigure?  
  
Momiji hands the bag to Hatori. Hatori quickly opens it and takes out a stethoscope and begins examining Akito. The room then falls silent.  
  
Momiji: Hat... Hatori? What should I do?  
  
Hatori turns to Momiji with a serious look on his face.  
  
Hatori: Momiji... call Shigure.  
  
Momiji: What's wrong with Akito, Hatori?  
  
Hatori: Momiji, I asked you to call Shigure!  
  
Momiji: Right, sorry. 'This must be really serious!'  
  
Momiji then rushes to the phone.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Shigure: Yuki, Kyo, please don't destroy my house again. If you want to fight, please take it outside, okay?  
  
Kyo: Today's the day I'm gunna kick your ass you damn rat!  
  
Yuki: Bring it on, you stupid cat!  
  
Tohru: Oh please don't fight you two.  
  
Shigure then lays his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Shigure: It's no good, my dear sweet Tohru. That's like trying to stop the flow of time. Might as well let them be.  
  
Just then the phone begins to ring. Shigure then picks it up.  
  
Shigure: Hello, this is Shigure Sohma speaking.  
  
All of the sudden Shigure's face becomes serious.  
  
Shigure: Mmm... Uh huh, I see, we'll be over as soon as possible. All right, good-bye.  
  
Shigure hangs up the phone and turns to Yuki and Kyo.  
  
Shigure: Yuki! Kyo! Stop fighting! We're going to the main house. Akito's dying.  
  
Kyo: What?! What do you mean he's dying?!  
  
Shigure looks at Kyo and then looks at the ground.  
  
Kyo: Damn it!  
  
Kyo clenches his fists in anger.  
  
Yuki: ...  
  
Shigure turns to Tohru.  
  
Shigure: Tohru... Akito asked if you would come too.  
  
Tohru: What?! Akito wants me to be there?  
  
Shigure: That's right, apparently he has something he wishes to discuss with you before his passing. Well, that's what Hatori told me anyway. So will you come with us, Tohru?  
  
Yuki: NO! I will not have Tohru go to the main house just to be yelled at or attacked again!  
  
Shigure: Come now Yuki, it's one of Akito's last requests before he dies. Plus Kyo, Hatori, and I will be there just in case he tries to attack her again.  
  
Yuki: No, It's too risky!  
  
Tohru: It's all right, I want to go, besides, this is the last time I'll be able to speak with him. Shigure said that Akito had something important to discuss right?  
  
Yuki: ...  
  
Kyo: You damn rat! Do you really think that I would let Akito have his way with Tohru like that! There's no way in hell that I'd let Akito lay one finger on Tohru.  
  
Tohru: Kyo, do you really mean that? I didn't know that you could be sol honest about your feelings like that and in front of everyone like this, too.  
  
Kyo's face suddenly turns bright red and fairly pissed off as well.  
  
Kyo: What the hell do you mean did I mean I?! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it!  
  
Tohru: Sorry, sorry. I won't ask stupid questions anymore.  
  
Kyo: No... wait... um... sorry.  
  
Shigure turns to Yuki.  
  
Shigure: Well, Yuki? I'm sure that Kyo meant everything he said, didn't you Kyo?  
  
Kyo: Damn it all! Are you all deaf?! Yes I meant it!  
  
After being startled by Kyo's anger, Tohru turns to Yuki.  
  
Tohru: Yuki, I won't go if you're that worried about me.  
  
Yuki: No, go, Miss Honda.  
  
Yuki continues to stare at the ground.  
  
Tohru: Yuki, are you sure?  
  
Yuki looks up at Tohru and smiles.  
  
Yuki: Shigure and that stupid cat are right. I'm sure we'll be fine!  
  
Kyo: What did you say you damn rat?!  
  
Tohru smiles at Yuki.  
  
Tohru: Thank you Yuki.  
  
Shigure smiles and grabs his coat.  
  
Shigure: Well then, shall we go?  
  
Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo, proceed out the door and to the main house.  
  
Back at the main house...  
  
Hatori: Well Momiji, are they coming?  
  
Momiji turns to face Hatori with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
Momiji: I'm afraid not. They're all too busy to come. At least, that's what they said to me. You know what I think, Hatori? I think that they didn't want to come, that's what I think.  
  
Hatori looks angrily at the ground.  
  
Hatori: So... So who is coming?  
  
Momiji: Weeell, the only Sohma's that are coming are Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Ayame. Oh and maybe Tohru but she is not a Sohma now is she.  
  
Momiji giggles then becomes serious.  
  
Hatori: I see...  
  
Just then Ayame enters the room. Ayame then walks toward Hatori.  
  
Ayame: How bad is it Hatori? Is Akito really dying?  
  
Hatori looks at Ayame with serious eyes.  
  
Ayame: I see... then he is dying.  
  
Ayame looks at Hatori.  
  
Ayame: May I see him now?  
  
Out in front of the main house...  
  
Shigure: All right, we're here. I don't need to tell you to behave, do I?  
  
Tohru turns to Kyo then to Yuki who are both silent.  
  
Shigure: Good. Then let's proceed to Hatori's office. Shall we?  
  
Shigure and the others enter Hatori's office, where they find Hatori, Momiji, and Ayame waiting.  
  
Hatori: Welcome all of you. Shigure, Akito's waiting.  
  
Yuki and Kyo franticly look around.  
  
Kyo: So where are the others?  
  
Hatori looks at the ground.  
  
Hatori: They're not coming...  
  
Yuki: I see... So they didn't want to deal with Akito's crap? I can see why they didn't come.  
  
Shigure: Yuki! Akito's dying! Please be more respectful. Anyway, Kyo, Yuki, shall we pay Akito one last visit? Tohru, please remain here until we are finished.  
  
Tohru: Uh, sure.  
  
Shigure: Well you two, let's go.  
  
A silent Yuki and Kyo proceed with Shigure into Akito's room. Minutes pass and Tohru starts to wonder what it is that Akito wants to discuss with her. More time passes and finally Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure exit the room.  
  
Shigure: Tohru, Akito will see you now.  
  
Tohru's eyes widen.  
  
Tohru: Oh, okay.  
  
Tohru begins to enter Akito's room when Yuki looks at her.  
  
Yuki: Miss Honda, please be careful.  
  
Toru: I will.  
  
She then enters the room. At first she squints because of the bright sun shining through window. Eventually, her eyes adjust and she makes out Akito sitting up on his bed by the window. A sparrow is perched on his finger. Then Akito's eyes direct their attention from gazing out the window to Tohru. Being polite, Akito moved to the edge of his bed.  
  
Akito: Would you like to sit down?  
  
Tohru politely sat down next to Akito, making sure not to upset him in any way.  
  
Tohru: Why thank you, Akito.  
  
Akito: Your welcome.  
  
As Akito stared at Tohru, the room fell silent. The chirping of the birds, however, broke it.  
  
Tohru: Um... Akito, why did you want to talk to me? What did you need to tell me?  
  
It was silent for a moment. Then Akito suddenly grabs Tohru and forces her down gently on the bed, now holding her passionately.  
  
Tohru: Akito, what are you...  
  
Tohru's eyes connect with Akito's and she feels a strange but wonderful feeling that she did not know existed.  
  
Akito: Tohru Honda...  
  
Akito's lips moved toward her ears. He began to speak gently.  
  
Akito: Tohru Honda, you know for the longest time I thought that I hated you, but every time I saw you smile and help this family, I began realizing that I was falling in love with you. I wish that I could live longer to spend more time getting to know you better.  
  
Tohru's eyes widen and she blushed.  
  
Tohru: Akito.... You love me?  
  
Akito: Yes, Tohru Honda, I love you.  
  
Akito then moved back and placed his lips on hers. Akito gave her the most passionate experience in her life.  
  
Back in Hatori's office...  
  
Kyo: Damn it! What the hell's taking her so long?! 


End file.
